


we're starting over (and i love you, darling)

by kxrapikaz



Series: hxh mitski crossover [5]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Implied nonbinary character, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, No Plot, Nonbinary Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), Phone Calls & Telephones, Romantic Fluff, They are so in love, kurapika is . so gay, no beta we die like kurapika probably will, seriously there is No Plot whatsoever they are just there and i am just here, these bitches gay! good for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxrapikaz/pseuds/kxrapikaz
Summary: “Are you busy?” I ask, the rest of the sentence caught in the back of my throat, trapped behind my tongue and my teeth. I love you. I miss you. Please, love, come home to me.“Busy?” I hum in assent. “Not really. Cheadle has most of it covered tonight. Why?”That’s a relief. I think.“It’s-” The words falter on the tip of my tongue, resting on my lower lip, taunting me. My face flushes a deeper scarlet, and I sigh. “I miss you. I don’t know, I’m sorry.” And then Leorio laughs, low and breathy in my ear, and if I imagine it hard enough, it almost feels like he’s in our bed with me, tucked up against the wall with a toned arm around my shoulders, thick fingers twined in my hair. But he isn’t. Not yet.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Series: hxh mitski crossover [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056617
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	we're starting over (and i love you, darling)

**Author's Note:**

> this kinda reminds me of good old fashioned lover boy which is funny considering it was my first hxh fic Ever and i wrote it when i was approximately three episodes into the yorknew city arc . huh

“Pika? Are you okay?”

“Leorio,” I breathe. My voice is shaky, its tone wavering and a little warbled as I push his name past my lips. It’s late. I shouldn’t be bothering him - not when he’s on a night shift, not when he has so much to do, so many important things to take care of - but I suppose I have always been a little selfish. As humans are, naturally. 

“Yeah, Peeks. I’m here.” his tone is steady, the words firm and comforting as my face burns rosy.

“Are you busy?” I ask, the rest of the sentence caught in the back of my throat, trapped behind my tongue and my teeth.  _ I love you. I miss you. Please, love, come home to me. _

“Busy?” I hum in assent. “Not really. Cheadle has most of it covered tonight. Why?” 

That’s a relief. I think. 

“It’s-” The words falter on the tip of my tongue, resting on my lower lip, taunting me. My face flushes a deeper scarlet, and I sigh. “I miss you. I don’t know, I’m sorry.” And then Leorio laughs, low and breathy in my ear, and if I imagine it hard enough, it almost feels like he’s in our bed with me, tucked up against the wall with a toned arm around my shoulders, thick fingers twined in my hair. But he isn’t. Not yet. 

“Yeah. I miss you, too. I’ll be home before you know it, sunshine, ‘kay? Promise. Did you eat today?”

I hum again. “I made soup. And bread.”

“Nice. What kind?”

“Vegetable, I think. It has tomato and carrot. And beans,”

“Tomato? C’mon, Peeks, you know I hate tomatoes,” he says, though his tone is joking. I roll my eyes, scoffing. 

“Shut up, I can’t believe you can stitch  _ body parts  _ back together but you can barely handle a damn tomato. You’re such a baby.” He laughs again, and I think I feel my insides melt and turn to goo. Just a little.

“Well, yeah, but it’s not like I have to eat the body parts.”

“I should certainly hope not. How long do you have left of your shift?” 

“What time is it?” I glance to my right, at the digital clock that sits on the bedside table. The neon green numbers glow bright in the dark, flashing  _ 2:07am.  _

“A little past two.” He goes quiet in my ear, though I can hear him muttering to somebody on his end. Possibly Cheadle, his supervisor.

“I dunno, half an hour? Maybe a little less, Sanbica said she’d cover for me if I needed, so I might take her up on that.” Good. That’s good. Great, even. 

“Okay,” I mumble.

“I’ve gotta go - Cheadle needs me in the Childrens’ Ward - but I’ll be home soon. I love you, ‘Pika.”

“Yeah, I love you, too. See you soon,” I manage to say, and then the line goes dead. 

Thirty minutes isn’t too long (it definitely is). I can handle thirty minutes alone. That’s all. 

*

It seems that thirty minutes is a lot longer than it initially sounds. One thousand, eight hundred seconds. Easy, right?

Wrong. Because by the time Leorio gets home, dishevelled and sweaty and exhausted, I have almost cried twice, and have come even closer to slipping on my pumps and running to the hospital myself. But it’s okay; Leorio is home now. 

Usually, I wouldn’t dare to be so openly needy. After a while, I stopped wishing for more, and instead learnt to take what I could get. But with Leorio, that entire ideology crumbles to the ground like a sandcastle under the foot of a merciless teenager, and I suddenly find myself with my mouth gaped open like a baby bird, practically begging for more. It’s pitiful, really. 

And though I distantly acknowledge the sound of the shower switching on (the clock reads  _ 2:50am  _ now), it truly hits me that Leorio is back and mine to have my way with when he slides under the covers and pulls me close to him, my own clothed chest against his bare one. “Sorry I’m so late home, sunshine,” he mutters into my hair. I roll my eyes, burrowing further into his chest, allowing myself to inhale deeply. 

“Shut up, darling. Go to sleep,” I mumble in return. He hums, and presses a slow kiss to the top of my head, and as I drift off in his arms, I’m certain I hear him mutter one last  _ ‘I love you, sunshine,’  _ before his breathing evens out and before I fall asleep faster than I can say it back.

**Author's Note:**

> i've been smacked in the face by Awful Horrible writer's block lately so i simply have not written a single word of anything but hopefully i will be able to post more this week considering im on a break from school teehee  
> as always, comments and kudos are welcomed and appreciated <3 and if u dont have a valentine today ill be your valentine come here mwah i love u


End file.
